


Help me! Searching an AU

by Verra



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verra/pseuds/Verra
Summary: Some Soulmate au about an unwanted bond ? Where they can feel each others emotions?





	Help me! Searching an AU

I think it was a soulmate AU where Isak and even accidently touch as strangers and it runs out they are soulmates. But Even is still in a relationship with Sonja and they are actually in love. But isak and even can't stay away from each other because if the bond. I also remember stuff like: they can feel each others feelings and Even its just very unsure of the bond til later. Help me I can't find it anywhere!! 😅


End file.
